


You, Its You (너야너)

by euphorix



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 499 words dedicated to chamhwi bcs im trash, Deephwi, I Tried, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Winkdeep, alot of crying, chamhwi, ill add more tags later, my first fic in 2 years wow, platonic! chamhwi, platonic! winkdeep, there's only these 4 characters, winkcham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorix/pseuds/euphorix
Summary: JIhoon asked Woojin, the self-proclaimed Seoul person, to teach him Busan satoori to impress his crush, which only resulted in alot of tears being shed.simply put, I just had to write something after seeing the end credit scene of episode 1 of Zero Base, no other reasons.(update: thanks for 50 kudos and 800+ hits!)





	You, Its You (너야너)

“Help me out for once yeah? You know I’ve been liking him for so long, you’re the only one I’m close to who’s the best in Busan satoori,” Jihoon pleads with his puppy eyes.

Woojin continues playing his video game, completely ignoring the others desperate pleads. He, for one, thinks he has no more of his accent and is completely a Seoul Person now. And to add on to that, he knows just how much the other likes said ‘him’ and he didn’t want to help in fear of losing him. Woojin’s heart ached to listen to Jihoon talk non-stop about his crush. Woojin, being tsundere always keeps his response cold.

But of course, when Jihoon attacks with his deadly puppy eyes, Woojin had no other choice. Now, he’s in Jihoon’s dorm room questioningly staring at the list of phrases Jihoon wants to say to his crush. Jihoon’s eyes were shining with hope and it took everything Woojin had in him to hide the smile creeping up his face. He didn’t know how to even get started. His mouth wouldn’t move, his heart was racing. His head was clouded with thoughts, but he just couldn’t bring himself to teach Jihoon, his thoughts keeps going to different places.

_I don’t want to lose him._

“Yah, Park Woojin! What are you even thinking about, just teach me already. You know lights off is at 11 pm, it’s already 10 pm and we haven’t even done a single thing.” Jihoon bugs him and snaps him out back to reality.

Suddenly, Jihoon places his phone in front of them, front-camera turned on, recording. Woojin, taken aback, looked at him but Jihoon already knew the question in his head. “Don’t be alarmed chamsae, I’m recording for me to listen to later.” Woojin just gave him a judging expression, although his hopeful heart might have been slightly crushed.

“Your voice has to go lower, it’s manlier. You must be cool and manly when using Busan satoori,” Woojin decides to start this weird lesson with … vocal training of some sort.

Regret yet in love. The two emotions Woojin felt throughout the lesson. Jihoon copying him as he said the phrases in satoori made his heart thump so much faster, and as he falls more and more into the never-ending charms of the male sitting beside him, instantaneously he feels regret. He was aware, had he not agreed to Jihoon’s request, he wouldn’t have had the opportunity to hear Jihoon talk in such a charismatic deep voice in satoori. (And Woojin now understands why so many people love hearing others speak in satoori. He felt like one of those fangirls hearing their idol say a phrase in satoori at this very moment.) However, he would rather be at home playing with more video games instead of spending time, falling deeper in love while helping his crush to impress another person.

As he walked back to his room, trying his best to not get caught by anyone since it was way past lights out timing, his mind kept on imagining different situations and with each passing second, his heart ached more and more. His phone started buzzing and he tried to read the name displayed on his screen through the tears that had unknowingly welled up in his eyes. Clearing his throat and wiping his tears, he picked up to a concerned Daehwi on the other line.

Denying the fact he was hurting did not work with Daehwi, as he had been with him long enough to easily detect that he was lying. “Hyung, don’t lie to me now. You already know I’m basically a Woojin lie detector. Turn back and come to my room. Yours is too far, you’ll get caught.”  


Woojin knew Daehwi was right, and he really did not want to be punished on top of being emotionally in pain because of that one person. Woojin complies to the younger and turned to walk towards Daehwi’s room, where Daehwi was waiting for him in front of the door. As soon as the door closes, Woojin breaks down. It’s not the first time this had happened, and Daehwi was prepared. In front of Daehwi, Woojin’s softer side comes out. Only with Daehwi, the tsundere him doesn’t exist. Daehwi knew all his secrets and vice versa. So no matter what happens, Woojin knows he could lean on Daehwi and Daehwi could also do the same.

“Hyung, I know. I know you’re basically tearing a piece of your heart each time he talks about him. I know you don’t want to, yet your heart keeps agreeing to everything he asks you to do. But hyung, I can see how your eyes sparkle every time he talks. I catch you stealing glances at him, how you smile so widely each time his name is mentioned. I can see just how happy you are about even his very existence, so hold on a little longer because I notice the same things with him whenever it comes to you.”

“What… what do you mean the same? He would never. He likes that boy anyways,” Woojin mumbled in frustration, slightly agitated by Daehwi’s words because he knew Daehwi just wanted to make him feel better.

Yet, Daehwi shook his head, “Hyung, listen. Unlike you, his actions are way less obvious but it’s there, really. I don’t want to give you false hope, but just endure the pain a little longer? The pure happiness whenever you’re with him radiates through the entire campus hyung. It won’t be easy for you to let him go either, right?”

Of course, he was right. Daehwi’s words were almost always right and Woojin can’t deny that fact. Woojin laid down on Daehwi’s lap, and Daehwi started playing with his hair. In that moment and every other moment where they open up about their feelings, age didn’t matter. Besides Woojin’s soft sobs, the room was blanketed with a comfortably loving silence. The next morning, Woojin woke up to the smell of Daehwi’s simple breakfast, and he tried to wash his face to hide his puffy eyes before leaving for class with Daehwi.

Maybe the world just hates him, but today he couldn’t even strike a conversation with Jihoon at all. Jihoon was with ‘him’ the whole day and Woojin knew he shouldn’t disturb the romantic moment. Woojin obviously wasn’t concentrating during class, his mind recalling the scene where Jihoon was laughing so happily with him – a scene that looked like it came out from a k-drama – over and over again. For the first time in his whole life since he met Jihoon, he wanted school to end quickly so he could hide under his blanket the whole night.

**[ My other half ♥ ]**

Don’t forget our lesson tonight too!  
I still need to brush up some phrases, I think I sound funny.  
_Sent at 3.10pm_

For once, Woojin hated hearing the special notification sound he had set for Jihoon.

-

“Jihoon, come on. You’re really good enough to impress him already. How many more lessons do you want to have? Exams are coming soon Park Jihoon, set your priorities straight.” Woojin was exhausted. He had been going over to Jihoon’s room every day for the past 2 weeks and Woojin couldn’t comprehend why Jihoon just couldn’t be satisfied.

“Yes, that’s right. I’m sorry for being a nuisance.”

With that, Jihoon stopped the recording on his phone and smiled a weak smile to Woojin.

-

Was he too clingy? Was he just crossing the line? A billion questions crossed through Jihoon’s mind as Woojin walks out his door. His hands shaking, he called Jinyoung – who has been posing as his crush. With a shaky voice, Jihoon explained the situation and almost immediately heard a door slamming on the other line. It was Daehwi, and he was probably running out to find Woojin. In a few minutes, Jinyoung was at Jihoon’s door, chocolates in hand. He might have expected this because Daehwi did warn him about Woojin’s jealousy issues. Jihoon too had expected this but right now, all he could do was sob into his best friend’s shoulders in his embrace.

A few days passed and not even a single glance or text was exchanged between the two and it only left another pair in constant worry for their well-being. As Daehwi started noticing how Woojin rushes to the dance room every break – which was conveniently en-route from the cafeteria and their class, the DeepHwi couple started planning something. In hopes of getting the heartbroken lovebirds together and patching up their friendship, they went their separate ways.

-

Jihoon sighs as Jinyoung asked him to grab his water bottle from inside the dance room. The oblivious Jihoon complies but stopped in his tracks as he saw Daehwi with the one person he wishes to avoid his whole life.

“Jinyoung-hyung! I’ll go back to class with you~ Let’s talk about our date this Friday on our way~” Daehwi cheerfully says, according to plan, “Woojin-hyung I’ll go first yeah?”

Woojin was confused, while Jihoon felt suffocated. Jihoon didn’t know what to say to Woojin and he didn’t want to mess things up by stumbling over his words or saying the wrong things.

“Daehwi is dating Jinyoung? Since when and why did that little –“ Woojin murmured under his breath, and Jihoon couldn’t hide his chuckle.

Jihoon breathes in, trying to drown all the nervousness in him, “Park Woojin, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I kept holding you back and spamming your messages and always clinging to you like an irritating fly. I didn’t even realize I was being annoying and I was so caught up with my feelings I forgot to think about yours. I’m sorry for being so selfish. A part of me just wanted to believe you felt the same way as I do, and I guess that part gets really dominant when I’m making my choices. I mean look how I recorded you throughout the satoori lessons just so I can look and hear your voice whenever I miss you even after I bothered you so much just so I could spend more time with you. I really am extremely selfish I’m sorry. I know what I’m saying might not make sense-“

“What do you mean to feel the same way you do? Don’t you like Jinyoung? I’m the one who has been hurting hearing you talk about him and now you’re here being totally okay with him dating Daehwi? I don’t understand what’s going on right now, so instead of apologising explain to me what’s really happening Park Jihoon.” Woojin was frustrated, he couldn’t understand anything that was happening, and it was driving him crazy.

That was when Jihoon leaned in closer, and gently landed his lips against Woojin’s. Jihoon’s heart was clenching when Woojin didn’t respond but as he returned the kiss, their hearts both started beating like it was going to jump out if not for the ribcage holding it back. Cliché indeed, but at that moment Jihoon only knew Woojin and Woojin only knew Jihoon. Nothing else mattered in the world besides the two of them. As they pulled back to catch their breath, Woojin looked at Jihoon, his eyes crystallized as more tears formed in his eyes. Jihoon gave him a soft smile – one that never fails to calm him down and wiped his tears with his soft hands. No words were exchanged between them and the room was silent, a tranquil silence.

The door to the dance room burst open with Daehwi and Jinyoung screaming, “Hey lovebirds~!” which of course caused both of them to get a hit from Woojin and Jihoon respectively. The atmosphere completely changed and the four of them just joked around for a while (read: DeepHwi teasing 2park) before heading back to class.

“Double date this Saturday?” Daehwi asked, in his usual cheerful tone.

Woojin scoffs and answered coldly, “Why would I want to ruin our first date by making it a double date with you two? No thanks.”

At that reply, Jihoon clung onto Woojin’s arms and pouted, “Woojin, let’s just go. They helped brought us together anyways, my lovely boyfriend~”

While DeepHwi was cringing from Jihoon’s behaviour (who thought Jihoon would do that to Woojin), Woojin felt his heart weaken from the word ‘boyfriend’ that came out of Jihoon’s mouth and as how it always goes, Woojin smiles and agreed. How could he resist Jihoon’s sweet pleads?

“God Woojin-hyung you’re so whipped. You never agreed with me even after I did my best aegyo to you, and I’m younger than you, I should be cuter and able to melt your heart easily."

Daehwi’s scream echoed through the hallways after Woojin slapped him for making that comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes that was a mess, I'm sorry I haven't written anything in forever. Thank you for reading, I might add a short sequel kinda thing (?) soon?


End file.
